Nights Like This
by Skyways
Summary: Liechtenstein had always hated the night and she hated storms even more. On nights when the darkness overtakes everything else and storms rattle her house and her resolve she always goes to her brother. He's the only one that makes nights like this bearable for her. Please note that there is some suggestive themes ahead


Title: Nights Like This  
Pairing: Liechtenstein x Switzerland  
Anime: Hetalia  
Rating: T

So yeah I decided it was time that I finally made some fluff. It was something I've wanted to do for a while and I was talking to my friend Supertaku who went to Connecticon with me. He went to the Ask Hetalia panel and from there he really wanted to see some Liechtenstein and Switzerland fluff. I decided to oblige and make him the fluff he's wanted for so long.

She hated the night, not because of anything nature but the darkness. Whenever she was alone in the dark she felt a pure terror, one that gripped her more than anything else had in her entire life. The second thing that could ever make her feel such an overwhelming unending fear were storms where lightning crashed to the ground and the ground and thunder roared in the air. Lilli hated both of these things because it made her remember when she had almost lost her life and she had experienced things that no living person should ever had to go through.

Lilli laid alone in her bed, covers pulled over her head as she laid there curled up in a protective position as she was unable to fall asleep. She was whimpering quietly as she tried her best to keep large tears from falling out of her emerald green eyes. She had grown up so much, she couldn't be balling like she was a kid anymore but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't keep herself from falling into near hysterics. She put her hands over her ears trying to block out the sounds of the storm, but that never worked before. Instead she put her hands over her head which almost effectively hid her honey blonde hair when there was actual thunder.

"Vash," she whispered his name silently as she kept on crying, she wanted to go to him but she had no idea if he was even home in their large house. She slowly got out of bed, her body shaking from fear as she gave a small scream hearing another burst of thunder. She needed to be close to him again, to have her brother comfort her; he was the only one who could help her when she got like this.

The young nation pulled her bright pink blanket around her body, which at the time was the only thing covering her body aside from her red nightgown which was a bit small to be considered modest yet was more than enough to keep her still developing body hidden. She wandered the halls almost aimlessly, the house was far too big for her liking, she would have rather stayed in a closer, more intimate household. After living in the estate for what must have been a good two maybe three centuries Lilli had memorized the walk to her brothers bedroom by heart, she could in fact, walk the entire way without a problem even in total darkness.

It was an easy walk down the hall and a set of stairs, and then she just had to navigate two twisting hallways until she reached the small room Vash slept in. Even with their large home he alone kept the smallest room and to this day not even Lilli knew why her brother would stay in such a cramped space. She stood in front of the door looking to the solid piece of oak separating her and her brother. Should she knock, it was someone else's room. On the other hand it was her brother's room, she shouldn't have to knock if it's her brother. But then again she could walk in on him doing something compromising. No, no she couldn't have thoughts like that, he was her older brother and that sort of relationship was wrong, wasn't it. Another burst of thunder, louder than any of the others solidified her decision. She threw open the door with a startled cry as she ran right to the bed, which wasn't that far from the door.

She dove in causing Vash to shoot up and use some rather foul language in his surprise. Some of the things he spat out in the quick six seconds of shock were combinations of words that while were entirely creative were quiet obscene. The elder nation could have easily wiped out any intruder dumb enough to enter his room; he had a gun taped to the side of his bed in case of emergencies. He had even chosen a location that could be easily defended and was one of the most fortified in the house for his room, even though it was rather stuffy. Vash was sadly unprepared for an intruder, wearing only a pair of striped white pajama bottoms, the rest of his body bare which showed his still developing muscular form. He was seconds away from striking but stopped hearing the familiar sobs of his "sister" as he looked down to her and gave a soft sigh. "Are you crazy Lilli, I could have killed you." Vash mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller nation protectively, holding her close against his chest.

He didn't scold her, instead he listened to her sobs of her night terrors and listened to her in silence. He knew that a moonless night with such an awful storm could cause a violent reaction but this was one unlike any other. He sighed pulling her closer as he ran a hand through her hair, trying to comfort her as if she was a princess. "There there, nothing bad is going to happen, I'm here." Vash whispered that quietly slowly rocking her back and forth, doing so to try and calm her. "Why can't I just forget," Lilli whispered in her own gentle voice as she looked into her brothers forest green eyes. She felt comforted knowing that her brother was with her now and while the thunder and lightning still caused her to jump the simple fact was that with him she barely noticed the outside world.

"Everyone has things they want to forget, we can't because it helps us grow," Vash responded, he was trying to comfort her but he couldn't really do that, he had never experienced the level of fear and pain that this beautiful young woman must have gone through. Even though she knew it was just to comfort her, the response made the young nation smile, even though it was rather small and nod. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him pulling her body closer so they were making contact. Their bodies fit together perfectly like two parts of a puzzle, but they already knew that. His hair tickled her nose when she nuzzled into the nape of her neck but she already knew that. the male's blonde hair was much softer than most males, but he did try to look his best no matter what the occasion. Her heart was just above his, their heartbeats almost in sync, it was as if they belonged together, but he already knew that. The simple touch of bare skin sent bolts of electricity running through their body, it was wrong for siblings to feel this way but they already knew that.

Vash held her close, as if protecting her from some unseen force. She was a treasure worth more than all the riches in the world rather that was what he felt. He felt a small shift in her body and moved back just a few inches as she moved up, the two of them looking one another in the eye. The grandfather clock in the hall began to tick away, that was the only thing separating the entire house from silence as the sound of the rain wildly pounding away at the home had gone completely unnoticed by the two nations. One two, one two, the clock ticked away again and again until only moments had passed and the cock let out its unmistakable chime to signal that it was three in the morning. When the first bell rung Vash's world turned to black for a second, he knew he was falling, no not falling being pushed back. His body felt like it was on fire as Lilli had pressed her lips to his and pushed him forward so they were now laying on the bed her atop him.

One two, one two yet another passing of seconds now clothes were tossed aside on the floor the two were exposed but they didn't care. Once again their bodies were perfect for one another in every possible way but they already knew that. One two, one two the clock continued on, even still the sounds of the clock had been lost to the two. One two, one two the clock rang out again now it was four an even with the thunder and lightning Lilli was at peace, one she only felt in moments like these with her brother. Their bodies were pressed together, this time they were totally bare. Her back was turned to him, not because she was angry but instead she liked it when he held her like this. He was trace lazy circles on her stomach, every so often he would shift and she could feel the entirety of his body against hers. She loved the gentle kisses he gave to the back of her neck, how they were more intimate than any other kisses they may have shared in the past. Vash would from time to time tease her by blowing on her ear, knowing how ticklish she was and how he would incite giggles from her as Lilli tried to suppress her laughter. They were perfect together but they could never be together they were supposed to be brother and sister but they already knew that.

"Thank you for this big brother," the younger nation whispered as innocent as ever. No matter what they did she always retained this innocence about the world. She was still fully awake, smiling happily, even though her eyes were closed as she knew that sleep would soon take her but not before she talk just a bit longer with her older brother. "All I want is for you to be happy, nothing else in the entire world matters." Vash said that softly as he was entirely awake, even though his eyes were closed. "Even our relationship?" Lilli questioned, she already knew the answer but she always loved hearing him say that. "How could you ever ask me that, you know that both mean the world to me." He whispered that in mock offense, he knew she was just teasing him just to hear words that would make her heart skip a beat, but they both already knew that. In the end Lilli actually liked nights like this where she could spend such close intimate time with Vash, but she already knew that

Authors notes: So that was a new sort of experience for me. While I am a shameless shipper and I really do love this pairing I've only ever done tiny one page drabbles about their relationship or possible relationships but all of it was kind of smutty. This is my first really tame fluffy piece of work. I hope everyone enjoyed, who knows if you guys send some suggestions I might just make some more fluffy goodness.


End file.
